The Extra Series
by SlythernGals23
Summary: Two girls, Ano and Eva, are on an adventure in Hogwarts! They are just two teenaged girls, so what could they possibly do? Well, maybe meet very weird and creepy people/things, and blow up some potions, but just maybe. So, if you wanna find out, read now!


*Somewhere not very far away in the Slytherin girls dormitory...  
>There is a nice sized room. It has three doors, one to the closet, one to the bathroom, and one to the outer room. There are two nice sized four poster beds with green and silver silk sheets. Next to the beds are trunks that are open, showing the contents inside. There is a window with a strange portrait of a snake and lion side by side. In a corner there is a shadowed figure hunched over. The door bathroom to suddenly opens and floods light into the room. The figure is still not visible. In the doorway in a teenager girl. The girl has long blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. She has on an unusual black outfit. It is a black tank top with black pants. She is also wearing a black hat on, gloves that reach her elbows, and black leather boots that cut off at her knees.<p>

"Ano? You there?" The girl calls into the darkness. An annoyed snort comes from the shadowed figure.  
>"Of course I am you dumb nut!" The figure says, stepping into the light. Anokoku Potter glares the other girl in the room. She is wearing a black tee shirt that says, "I'm not Crazy, My Reality is Just Different" in different colors, dark blue jeans, a hair band that has a small crystal bow connected to it, "fish net" gloves with the fingers cut off that go up to her elbows. Her shoes are just black Nike's. She also as a small black purse lazily slug over one shoulder.<br>"Well then!" The blond girl exclaims, slightly miffed.  
>"Eva, just shut up until I get the cloak!" Ano snapped at her best friend, Eva Tuner aka the blond haired girl. A tense silence filled the room as Ano walked over and started looking through her trunk. Random items flew out of it and hit to floor with a muted thunk as the teenage girl tore through her stuff. Eva looked on at the display, looking a little wary.<br>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She question Ano, breaking the heavy veil of silence. Ano turned around with the Cloak in hand, glaring at Eva irritably.  
>"Of course! How else are we going to the Shrinking Potion?" She hissed at the other girl.<br>"We could just ask Snape!" Eva exclaimed, waving her hands a bit.  
>"No way, I'm not taking any chances to make Snape suspicious." Ano stated, getting up and walking over to Eva. Eva nodded.<br>"Ok, but what if someone hears us?" She asked Ano.  
>" Yeah what if someone hears you two?" A shadowy figure asks behind Eva. Both Eva and Ano both jump and look towards the voice.<br>"Draco, good gods, don't do that!" Eva exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart in shocked relief. Ano looked suspiciously at Draco Malfoy.  
>"How did you get in here anyway? Only girls can get in here."<p>

"It doesn't matter," Draco said waving his hand in a dismissing way "Look, If you get me this specific potion I wouldn't turn you guys in" Draco pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper and Hands it to Eva. Ano walks up behind Eva and reads the paper over her shoulder. Ano looks up.  
>"Deal." Ano says before Eva could even think of a reply.<br>"Cool. Oh and FYI, I could hear you 2 all the way down to the other  
>side of the castle" Draco walks towards the door to the outer room. Ano and Eva are silent as Draco opens and closes the door. Eva looks back down from watching Draco leave to the paper again.<br>"Why does he need the Wolfsbane Potion?" Eva asked no one in particular.  
>"How should I know? Draco is forever doing weird stuff like that." Ano said. Both girls then walked out of the room and into the outer room. This is the room that connects to the other girls dorms. Both girls walk silent until the reach the portrait. Ano then flings the Cloak over both of them, and opens the portrait as quiet as possible. Both then sneak out. They wander the halls until they reach an iron door with old fashion rings to open it.<br>"Oh good were here!" Ano whispers, opening the door and peering in. it is dark and shadowy but she could see pretty clearly.  
>"Good now lets get the potions and get out of here." Eva whispers back, also peaking her head in after Ano. Her eyes go wide when she sees a black bundle.<br>"Merlin's big fat arse! Blaze what are you doing here?" Eva whisper/shouted as she made her way fully in, also making the lights turn on and the Cloak to slip off her. Ano walked in with a confused expression and also got out of the Cloak.  
>"Wait who the heck is Blaze?" She whispered to Eva. Eva went over and picked up the black bundle.<br>"My bunny." Was her response. Ano only got more confused.  
>"Since when have you had a freaking BUNNY?" She whispershouted.  
>"Ever since I thought Draco was HOT because I was going to name it Draco." Ano blinked.<br>"Why didn't you?"  
>"Because it breaths fire and Draco isn't the feisty type." Ano snorted.<br>"Wow. Oh and your bunny isn't nearly as cute as Snape though." Ano pointed out as if it was most oblivious thing ever. Eva turned around, the bunny strangely missing.  
>"No Draco's cuter." Eva said to Ano, not whispering anymore.<br>"No Snape's cuter." Ano said, also not whispering.  
>"Draco"<br>"Snape"  
>"Draco"<br>"Snape"  
>"Draco!"<br>"Snape!"  
>"Draco!"<br>"Snape!"  
>"DRACO!"<br>"SNAPE!"  
>"DRACO!"<br>"SNAPE!"  
>"DRACO!"<p>

The door opens and both of the fighting girls looked over. Draco walked in, his eyebrows raised questioning.  
>"Yes?" He asked Eva. Eva starts sweating slightly. Yes, only <em>slightly<em>.  
>"Heh, heh, um, well, we're kinda in the middle of a fight of,urm, who is more annoying?..." She asked more than stated, trailing off at the end. Ano snorted and rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah. Sure it was." She says sarcastically. Eva shots her an annoyed look. Draco looks strangely upset.  
>"Well you could be nice about it and LIED." He sniffs and storms out, the door slamming behind him. Ano and Eva look at each other again.<br>"Anyway back to our argument..." She says, taking a deep breath, "SNAPE!" she screamed at Eva.  
>"DRACO!" Eva screamed back.<br>"SNAPE!"  
>"DRACO!"<br>"SNAPE!"

The door opens again. Though, this time, Ano and Eva didn't look at the door. Though, if they had, they would of saw Severus Snape standing there.  
>"What is all this ruckus about?" Snape asks around the screams. Ano and Eva, not looking away from each other, held up one of their hands simultaneously.<br>"NOT NOW!" They screamed, and Snape looks shocked at the two girls. Both looked harassed and angry, their hair messed up and their clothes slightly rumpled. So, naturally, not wanting to get in the fight, Snape gets freaked out and goes away. Ano and Eva hear the door shut and go back to arguing.  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"  
>"SNAPE!"<br>"DRACO!"

*Later, about 1 o'clock the next day...  
>"They kept me up all night Professor!" Snape whined in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore took on a 'Aw, cute!' expression.<br>"\Aw so cute!" Dumbledore cooed, think about it.  
>"HELLO? THEY KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!" Snape suddenly screams.<br>"Oh hush Snape, think of the little children..." Dumbledore said distractedly. Snape looked murderous.  
>"Are you def? THEY KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!" He screamed, standing up. Dumbledore suddenly glared at Snape.<br>"SHUT UR PIE-HOLE SEVERUS OR YOU LOSE YOUR FREAKING JOB!" He screamed, standing up from his seat. Snape through up his arms.  
>"I give up!" He yelled, and walked out. Dumbledore looked at a cupboard happily.<br>"Ok guys! He's gone!" Dumbledore said. Ano and Eva stumbled, relived, out of the cupboard.  
>"I thought he would never leave!" Ano exclaimed, smiling. Eva looked confused.<br>"Professor, I don't get it." She said, walking over to Dumbledore. Ano followed behind.  
>"Get what?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly.<br>"Why did you helped us?" Eva asked, tilting her head to the side. Ano did so as well, a curious look on her face.  
>"Just to through Snape off track," Dumbledore laughs "Oh and by the way from now on try not to get into trouble." Eva and Ano nodded their heads and walked out of the office. Both walked back to their room. Ano flops down on the bed and groans. Eva goes and sits down her own bed.<br>"Did you get the shrinking potion?" She asks Ano. Ano grins up at her.  
>"Yup." She said, holding up a small vile.<br>"Good, but what are we going to do with this?" Eva asked.  
>"You'll see." Ano says, and an evil grin spreads across her face.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N I'm sent my apologies from Eva and me! This took me forever to rewrite! At first, it was only dialogue. Whoop de do. Well, as everyone should know, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Ano and Eva. Also, BEWARE, OOCNESS IN THE FUTURE AND NOW. That's all, so toodles!


End file.
